


The end of a era

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Euro 2016, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Spanish National Team, after the match, i think
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo había acabado. La era dorada había llegado oficialmente a su fin. No era algo que le sorprendiese, desde que dejaron de llamar a Fernando para jugar con la Selección Sergio supo que nada iba a volver a ser igual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of a era

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The end of an era](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827828) by [MADR1D1SMO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADR1D1SMO/pseuds/MADR1D1SMO)



> Bueno, esperaba que España perdiese la verdad, iba tocando. Sin embargo, siempre duele verlo. Espero que esto nos haga reflexionar sobre ciertos cambios que creo que son necesarios.

Nada más llegar a casa sintió los brazos de Fernando a su alrededor. Se dejó guiar hasta llegar a la cama. Estaba cansado. Sabía lo que esa derrota significaba. Era el fin de una era. La victoria se sentía lejana, fuera del alcance de sus manos. Miró a Fernando que estaba sobre él, mirándole en absoluto silencio con una sonrisa suave adornando su rostro. Sergio agradeció el silencio. Cerró los ojos y sintió los finos labios de Fernando apresar los suyos con delicadeza.

Todo había acabado. La era dorada había llegado oficialmente a su fin. No era algo que le sorprendiese, desde que dejaron de llamar a Fernando para jugar con la Selección Sergio supo que nada iba a volver a ser igual. Iker había sobrevivido un poco más, pero no estaba seguro de que el precio mereciese la pena. Sin Xavi, ni Villa, ni Fernando… todo había empezado a cambiar. Sergio lo había sabido desde el primer momento, se había preparado para este momento… Se había preparado para la derrota, sin embargo, dolía más lo que había imaginado.

Querría haber traído más gloria al equipo…

Las manos de Fernando se enterraron en sus cabellos y su lengua se paseó por sus labios con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Fernando continuó en silencio al separarse levemente de él para mirarle fijamente. Sus labios volvieron a acercarse a los suyos y depositó un fugaz beso. Sabía a despedida. Había un sabor a despedida en sus labios que asustó a Sergio que abrió los ojos y separó a Fernando para poder mirarle fijamente.

Estaba tranquilo. Fernando estaba tranquilo, completamente relajado. Él ya había pasado por esa etapa, él ya había dicho adiós hacía mucho tiempo a la Selección. Se había emborrachado con un adiós saliendo a borbotones de su boca. No eran los labios de Fernando los que dejaban aquel rastro de despedida, sino los suyos propios. Era Sergio quien se estaba despidiendo de una era que jamás volvería y que se había negado a dejar ir durante mucho tiempo.

Se sentía mal.

Pasó sus brazos alrededor de Fernando y le apresó contra su cuerpo.

\- Hemos perdido –murmuró.

Fernando permaneció en riguroso silencio, invitándole a hablar.

\- ¡Joder! Hemos perdido… no hemos marcado ni un gol… no hemos jugado bien, hemos estado dormidos la mitad del partido y la otra mitad hemos estado desesperados –dijo sin pensar.

Había intentado relajarse desde que todo terminó. Había sido amable ante las cámaras y comprensivo. Había llorado junto a sus compañeros. Se suponía que lo tenía todo bajo control, pero no era así. Estaba enfadado, realmente frustrado tras el partido y no se había permitido la oportunidad de dejar salir esa rabia.

\- ¿Cuántas veces hemos atacado? –espetó-. ¿Cuántas veces hemos ido a por ellos? ¿A su portería? ¡Joder…! ¡Joder!

Las manos de Fernando le acariciaron. Sergio se aferró a su camiseta. El sueño se había acabado. No eran invencibles. Volvían al infierno en el que ganar parecía lejano e imposible.

\- Hemos soñado durante demasiado tiempo –murmuró Fernando en su oído-. Había que despertar.

Sergio notó las lágrimas de rabia acumularse en sus ojos.

\- Deja que otros sueñen –continuó con voz tranquila-. Deja que otros tengan la oportunidad  de soñar.

Sergio sonrió ante sus palabras. Fernando le limpió las lágrimas y se dejó caer a su lado para que Sergio pudiese esconderse en su pecho. Tenía derecho a llorar y lamentarse por el final de una época dorada. El sueño se había acabado por el momento, y era el turno de otros para luchar por una victoria.

\- Lo habéis hecho bien –susurró-. Lo has hecho muy bien –añadió.

Fernando temió que Sergio le replicase, pero no lo hizo, aceptó sus palabras y permaneció en silencio a su lado. Se acurrucó mejor contra Fernando y cerró los ojos. Quería olvidarse de todo por aquella noche. Miró a Fernando por un instante y le sonrió.

\- Gracias.

La época dorada había llegado a su fin, y apresado entre los brazos de Fernando no se sentía tan mal. Algo nuevo había empezado también, y debía ser fuerte para no dejarlo escapar. Beso a Fernando y aquel beso dejó un rastro de esperanza en sus labios. Se sentía bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos y me animarán a continuar con esta maravillosa pareja.


End file.
